


Reasons to Avoid New York

by Emily (JustAround)



Series: August 2018 Fic-A-Day [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAround/pseuds/Emily
Summary: Faith has a run-in with mutants in New York.  Buffy is amused.





	Reasons to Avoid New York

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of takes place in the X-Men movieverse, ignoring everything after the first movie.

“To make sure I have this down right,” Buffy started, the edges of her lips quirking up slightly at the death glare Faith sent her. “When you were out in patrol after meeting up with a new slayer in southern New York.”

“I swear to God…”

“And you stumbled upon a few vampires.”

“B…I’m warning you…”

“Just plain old, every day vampires. Nothing out of the ordinary. Piece of cake.”

“…”

“And just as you started fighting them,” Buffy stifled a laugh and glanced over at her computer, on the activity ledger all current Slayers were required to document their daily routines. “A group of school kids appeared. One that could turn into ice, another that seemed to pass right through you, and a third with pink hair, wings, and…”

“I hate you so much.”

“…Magical dust that when she blew it on the vampires, made them start freaking out about the pink and purple unicorns that were attacking them.”

Faith refused to acknowledge the now chuckling Buffy, instead moving towards the computer with lightning speed. “That’s it. I’m deleting this shit.”

“Nope, sorry, no can do,” Buffy said, blocking Faith’s attempts at the computer and clicked the ‘save’ button. “And, now it is saved forever. Even if you delete this one, Willow makes sure that everything saved in the activity ledger is backed up in multiple places just in case our Headquarters gets blown up, as the previous Watchers Council failed to plan for such contingencies.”

Flopping back onto her chair, Faith let her head flop back over the top of it. “I am never going back to New York again.”

Buffy sat in the chair next to her, elbowing her in the side. “Cheer up! This one will definitely win the annual ‘craziest slaying experience!’ You should be thankful to this kids. Maybe you can even go visit them at their school for the gifted and present them with the prize!”

“Shut it, B.”

“So tell me, Faith. When some of the magical dust accidentally hit you, just how pink and purple were those unicorns?”


End file.
